El fin es un nuevo comienzo
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Es el fin Luego de tantas peleas, de tantas discusiones, mi vida esta a punto de terminar. ¿Asi en verdad terminara? ¿Mako por que no vienes por mi? ¿Donde estas? Mis ojos se cierran y mis brazos caen, es el fin. OneShot


**Avatar no me pertenece**

Holaa... confieso que a esto lo escribi a las 6:30 am y yo aqui sin dormir aun leyendo fics... me esta taladrando la mente asi que me pondre a escribir espero que les guste...

esto ocurre despues de finalizar el libro 2 -

sin mas disfrutenlo! :)

* * *

_Es el fin Luego de tantas peleas, de tantas discusiones, mi vida esta a punto de terminar. ¿Asi en verdad terminara? ¿Mako por que no vienes por mi? ¿Donde estas? Mis ojos se cierran y mis brazos caen, es el fin_

_-Unos minutos antes-_

_-Korra te ves hermosa_

_-Gracias mama -Decia con una sonrisa_

_-Mako te esta esperando vamos Korra lucia un bello vestido de novia, ella creia que seria el dia mas feliz de su vida, el que tanto habia esperado._

_Las puertas se abrieron y alli lo vio, Mako elegantemente esperandola al final del camino. Todos sus amigos estaban ahi, mirandola a ella, era el centro de atencion, Korra quien estaba a punto de casarse luego de todo lo que paso con mako por fin cumpliria su sueño._

_Su padre caminaba junto a ella, llegaron al final del camino y el beso su frente y se la entrego a Mako con una sonrisa, el extendio su mano y ella la tomo..._

_Todo se puso negro_

* * *

-Avatar Korra despierta, Avatar Korra ayudame -Gritaban desesperadamente

Unos rebeldes irrumpían en la nacion del fuego, habian dejado incosciente a Korra por unos momentos "por que pense en eso" decia mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Se dio cuenta que estaba lastimada en la cintura con una cortada que parecia seria.

Se incorporo como pudo y siguio a los rebeldes que secuestraban a unos niños. llamo a Naga quien era que siempre la acompañaba y fue tras ellos. Le habian tomado ventaja mientras estuvo incosciente pero llegaria hacia a ellos, ya no era la indefensa avatar de 17 años, Korra ahora tenia su vida, se alejo de todo para poder cumplir perfectamente su deber de avatar ahora con 25 años de edad iba tras los rebeldes.

Los alcanzo y los embosco hundiendolos profundamente en tierra. Noto que los niños estaban a salvo y tambien vio como unos soldados llegaban, se los encargo a ellos, mientras buscaba un lugar en donde sanarse.

Encontro cerca un pequeño lago y utilizo el agua de alli y con sus movimientos de agua control, facilmente se curo, sintio mucho alivio, aunque le dolia el sitio, la herida ya no estaba y solo en unos minutos estaria completamente bien.

Naga junto a ella, tomo un poco de agua en el lago, luego Korra subio a ella y siguieron su rumbo. Korra habia ayudado a cientos de personas en el reino tierra, las tribus agua y la nacion del fuego. Actualmente se encontraba cerca de la capital de la nacion del fuego.

Luego de andar un rato con naga hablaba con ella -Mientras estuve inconciente otra vez recorde ese sueño -decia - ¿Por que lo recuerdo tanto? es solo un pasado que hubiera querido -decia algo enojada, Naga seguia caminando guiando a Korra, hasta que se dieron cuenta que atardecia, vieron a lo lejos un pueblo y decidieron permanecer cerca de el.

Entrando al pueblo, todas las personas se reunieron a su alrededor, felices de verla. Entre la multitud habia un muchacho que conocia al avatar perfectamente, sonrio al verla y se alejo de alli.

El y un niño que era su hijo estaban comprando en el mercado.

Cuando las personas se alejaron del avatar ella se dispuso a comprar algo de comida, el niño se solto de su padre y corrio hacia ella, tomo su pantalon y Korra noto que alguien la tocaba, sonrio al ver al pequeño, se agacho a su altura y le hablo tiernamente

-¿Estas perdido?

-No, en verdad ¿Tu eres el avatar?

-Si, mucho gusto, soy el avatar Korra -Le sonrio

-Yo te conozco, mi padre me hablo mucho de ti

-¿Tu padre? -pregunto korra sin entender

-Si, ven te lo presentare -Dijo el niño jalandola, ella dejo llevarse por el y quedo detras de un hombre

-Papá, papá es el avatar -El hombre le sonrio y se volteo a Korra Ella simplemente se sorprendio, ¿El era el padre del niño?

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo, Avatar Korra -Le sonrio tiernamente

-¿Mako?

-Si Korra -Le sonrio

Con lagrimas en los ojos Korra se abalanzo sobre el dandole un abrazo.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Me mude aqui hace 6 años, luego que te fuiste no volvi a la ciudad

Ella le sonrio y recordo el niño que la llevo hacia el, se agacho nuevamente quedando a su altura

-¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Rako -Ella le sonrio y miro a Mako

-¿El es tu hijo?

-Si -Dijo el cargandolo

-¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa? -Pregunto el niño sonriente

-No, gracias pero no quiero molestar a tu padre, asi que...

-Ven, no hay ningun problema -Mako la interrumpio con una sonrisa, Korra accedio a ir con ellos.

Llegaron a la casa, Mako vivia en una pequeña casa junto a su hijo

-Permiso -Dijo Korra entrando en la casa, Rako le sonrio

-Adelante -Dijo mako llendose a la cocina a preparar algo

-Ven, sientate -La llevo hacia la mesa

-¿Y dime como es ser el avatar? ¿Cuando te enteraste? ¿me enseñas a dominar el aire control? -El niño llenaba de preguntas a Korra y ella le sonreia

-Rako, no molestes a Korra, es nuestra invitada

-Claro, papá -Le dijo el

-Ve a tomar un baño, si necesitas ayuda dimelo

-Si papá -El niño se retiro dejando a Korra y Mako solos Mako llevo unas tazas con te hacia la mesa y se sento junto a Korra

-No quiero molestarte Mako, no quiero ni imaginar lo que diria tu mujer si me viera aqui -Mako le sonrio

-No te preocupes, ella no esta aqui -Korra lo miro algo extrañada

-Cuando nos enteramos que naceria Rako, estabamos muy felices, pero su embarazo fue demasiado complicado, cuando el nacio fue un momento muy feliz, pero ella empeoro y dos dias despues murio -Decia Mako mirando la taza de te

-Lo siento mucho Mako -Le dijo Korra mirandolo

-No te preocupes, Rako me vuelve loco y es todo lo que me queda de ella -Tomo un sorbo de te Korra lo miraba, Mako habia cambiado bastante, ahora tenia una barba que cubria alrededor de su boca y tambien era padre, estaba feliz de que pudo seguir con su vida

-¿Y tu como haz estado?

-Bastante bien, lo normal.

-He escuchado que habia algunos rebeldes cerca de la ciudad ¿es verdad?

-Si, habian secuestrado a unos niños pero pude detenerlos, no hay de que preocuparse -Mako sonrio

-Nunca cambiaste - Korra le devolvio la sonrisa tomando la taza de te.

Korra recordaba perfectamente la ultima vez que vio a Mako

_-Flash Back-_

_ -¿Podemos hablar? _

_-Por supuesto _

_-Hay algo que he estado queriendo decirte sobre la pelea que tuvimos, se que lo que te he dicho no fue tan malo, pero eso no es exactamente cierto. Yo... rompi contigo _

_-Lo recuerdo -Dije triste bajando la mirada _

_-Pero ¿No dijiste que habias perdido parte de tu memoria?_

_ -Si, pero al estar dentro del arbol del tiempo la trajo... -Baje la mirada y dije -Lo siento por irme en contra tuyo _

_-Esta bien -Tomo mi mano -Creo que dijimos algunas cosas que lamentamos_

_ -¿Por que no me dijiste la verdad en primer lugar?_

_ -Se que deberia haberlo hecho pero no quise herirte otra vez, creo... creo que parte de mi queria olvidarse de que rompimos._

_ -Creo que ambos sabemos que esto, nosotros... no funciona._

_ -Tienes razon_

_ -Se termino, esta vez de verdad -El me asintio, algo en mi se revolvio, acerque mi mano a su mejilla y lo bese, dejando caer una lagrima. _

_-Siempre te amare Korra _

_-Y yo a ti Mako _

_Asi me aleje de el, era nuestro fin, no lo volvi a ver desde entonces _

_-Fin del flash back-_

En todo este tiempo Korra le conto sus aventuras a Mako y el la escuchaba atentamente, Rako sonreia al escucharla y de a rato hacia sus preguntas, a las que Korra respondia

Llego totalmente la noche, Mako le ofrecio una habitacion a Korra y ella se quedo alli, esa noche, ese recuentro era perfecto, pero todo terminaria ese dia.

Era tarde, todos dormian, Mako en su habitacion, Korra junto a Naga y Rako junto a sus muñecos. De pronto escucharon un grito, Korra se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia la habitacion del niño, ya no estaba, Mako llego despues de ella y se quedo en Shock

-Rako! ¿Rako donde estas? -Decia desesperado, callo de rodillas al suelo viendo que no estaba su hijo, Korra se agacho y le dijo

-No te preocupes, yo te lo traere -le sonrio y salio corriendo por la ventana, sentia a alguien caminar cerca de alli, se alejaban rapidamente. Ella fue tras ellos y Mako la seguia.

Se adentro en el bosque que se alejaba algo del pueblo, ella no lo sabia.

Se dirigia a una trampa.

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas, escuchaba gritar al niño, ese niño, el hijo de Mako, ella lo tenia que llevar de regreso con su padre. De pronto no sintio mas las pisadas, y del cielo cayeron mas de 25 maestros fuego, Mako estaba junto a ella, pero no lograba ver a su hijo, comenzaron a pelear contra los maestros fuego, pero seguian viniendo mas y mas y mas, ya se estaba cansando, sus fuerzas se debilitaban, Mako estaba lastimado, Korra no sabia que hacer.

De pronto, entro en estado avatar, apenas podia controlarlo, estaba demasiado cansada que ni podia manejarlo

-¿Donde esta Rako? Denme al niño -Decia con vos enojada

Los maestros fuegos intentaron derribarla pero ella con tierra control, hizo volar a todos por el aire, hasta que un soldado dejo libre al niño, corrio a los brazo de su padre y ella salio del estado avatar, bajando lentamente hacia ellos, los demas maestros fuegos se habian marchado, solo quedaban ellos tres.

Korra se reunio con Mako y con Rako

-¿Estas bien Rako? -Pregunto ella

-Si, gracias avatar Korra -Ella le sonrio pero, ese no seria un final feliz

Miro a Mako con una sonrisa, se estaban acercando para besarse y...

-Dispara ahora

Korra lo sintio venir, un rayo estaba apuntando a Mako, salto para desviarlo...No lo logro...

-¡KORRA! -Grito Mako al ver al avatar tirada en el piso

Ella se retorcia de dolor, con lagrimas en los ojos. Mako, desesperado, la tomo en sus brazos

-¿¡por que lo hiciste!? ¿¡Por que!? -Decia enojado, ella le sonrio

-Tienes una vida y tienes a tu hijo, se feliz y cuidalo mucho

-¿Avatar Korra? -Dijo Rako con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hubiera deseado yo ser tu madre Rako -Le sonrio y miro a Mako

-Yo dije siempre te amare y asi es Mako, siempre lo hare -Mako llorando la besa esperando que ella no se valla, que no se valla de este mundo, que no se valla de sus brazos nunca jamas...

-Korra, por favor, no me dejes...

_-Tu mano, no puedo tomarla ¿Por que? -Dije desesperada _

_-Un dia nos reencontraremos -Korra no lo comprendia, todo se desvanecia, sus padres, su amigos, la boda, la iglesia, miro a Mako y tambien se fue, todo quedo en blanco. _

_Callo al piso y lloro con fuerza. _

_Luego de tantas peleas, de tantas discusiones, mi vida esta a punto de terminar. ¿Asi en verdad terminara? ¿Mako por que no vienes por mi? ¿Donde estas? Mis ojos se cierran y mis brazos caen_

-Es el fin, Mako -Korra le sonrio y tomando un ultimo suspiro, se fue...

En los brazos de Mako alli estaba, el avatar Korra habia muerto.

Los rebeldes lograron su objetivo.

Llevaron a Korra a la tribu agua del sur, alli dieron el ultimo adios al avatar Korra, sus padres devastados, sus amigos, sus mentores, Rako y Mako estaban alli destruidos tambien.

La ceremonia termino y Mako se quedo sentado junto a su hijo y le sonrio.

-Rako, nunca olvides por que te puse ese nombre

-Claro, papá, significa Korra invertido -Le sonrio, Mako lo abrazo y derramo algunas lagrimas mas, era tiempo de aceptarlo, miro a donde estaba Korra y se inclino

-Fue un gusto conocerla, Avatar Korra -Se dio la vuelta y se fue con su hijo...

_Mis ojos se cierran y mis brazos caen, veo a Mako alejarse y mi espiritu se ira a descansar_

_Con lagrimas se alejan, volteo y veo mi cuerpo y sonrio_

_-Ire a descansar, esperando el dia en que nos encontremos, mi querido Mako_

___Es el fin y es un nuevo comienzo..._

_ Para ambos._

FIN

* * *

Cuando lo esbribi llore como un bebe enserio... no pude dejar de escribir y eran las 8 am y no habia dormido, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi...

Nunca pude hacer uno sobre la muerte de aang por que lloro mucho e igual con Korra, tienen que ver mi almohada, parece que tiene 20 litros de agua... jaja si no lo entendieron, Korra soñaba con Mako, siempre lo quiso igual Mako, asi que espero que les haya gustado ya que fue el primero de Korra que escribo.

No olviden dejarme un reviews

Gracias por leer!

Adios! :)


End file.
